


You can't fool me

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Golems, Hurt, Lack of Attention, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Miscommunication, lack of efficient communication, neglect of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles is quite content with his solution to all the expectations people have of him. For the most part Peter is okay with that but he does not like being treated the same as every other person in Stiles' life.





	You can't fool me

“Okay! That’s it. I’ve had enough.”

Stiles looked up from where he was reading a scroll on the use of Usnea.

“Please elaborate.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and made a vague gesture to the several Stileses bustling about, writing, reading, doing magic or preparing food. Three were asleep on the couch, one was just passed out in a corner - Peter suspected it was the one Stiles had used to test out his newest potion - and one was almost falling asleep on Stiles’ third notepad.

“Look, I just want a quiet evening with my boyfriend without the fourteen copies of him.”

“Sixteen” Stiles corrected and went back to reading while another version of him put down a mob he had used to clean the floor and instead continued the conversation.

“You are usually better at keeping up Loverwolf.”

“That’s the worst name you ever called me I think.” Peter mumbled and looked at the copie’s neck and tried to remember if that was the hebrew sign for five or eight.

He thought it was eight.

“You made two more?”

Eight smirked “Yes, my father wanted to spend some time with me and Scott wanted help with getting back together with Malia.”

Peter couldn’t keep from rolling his eyes and Eight made a sound of agreement before adding “Not his brightest idea but it’s not like making another me is that hard, so might as well see if it’s something we can laugh about later.”

Ah yes, there it was, Peter crossed his arms.

“Well I suspect  _we_ won’t be laughing about anything soon…or talking for that matter…because  _we_  is not actually you-Stiles and me-Peter but me, real-me and some version of you. Maybe Stiles-17, because there wasn’t one of the other sixteen versions available.”

Eight seemed concerned and moved closer, reaching out to touch him.

“Peter. This is still me. My basics are all there.”

Peter took hold of Eight’s hands before they could reach him.

Eight smiled understanding and sweet and Peter felt his insides twist.

“I see you are tense and stressed and probably tired because of the last monster. Just let me help you relax and calm down. You can fuck me as much as you want, I can always spare a few versions of me for your pleasure and satisfaction.”

This was exactly what bothered him. Yes those were all still Stiles, but just parts of him. Every golem was just a slightly fainted copy of the original and it showed in the small details, the things Peter loved most.

“No.” he said firmly and took a step back, towards the exit of their apartment.

“I fell in love with you, not them.”

He grabbed his jacket.

“I don’t care if everybody else is only treated to a copy of you, they don’t deserve otherwise if they don’t notice, but I do. I’ll go spent the night at Boyd and Erica’s. Maybe more, that depends entirely on how long it takes you to come over and have an actual conversation with me.”

He left the apartment and did what he had said he would.

~*~

It took Stiles two days. He had sent quite a few of his copies first, trying to convince Peter to come home. Even two who’s names were hidden - which meant Stiles had made at least two more golems since Peter had left. But Peter had turned every single one of them away immediately. He had learned how to spot the original very early on.

In the end when Stiles himself stood at the door of their friends he did actually look sorry and Peter would not just forgive him, but it was at least a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> This story is not beta read.  
> Comments make me happy!


End file.
